Wrath of Olympus:A tale of digimon and creampuffs
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: Kazz Shima becomes a digidestined and is the last hope of the digital world, can he save it, or will it fall to darkness?R&R'a sauce. Get it? Goggleheads galore.


I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!  
My name is Kazz Shima, and I'm a Digidestined. Right now my partner, Paigemon, (OOC:Yes, I made up a few digimon, but what are you gonna

do, sue me?) is fighting Sukamon...And losing. "Paige Slash!" Paigemon charged forward and cut Sukamon right down the middle. "Party

Time!" Sukamon's lrft half threw a big turd, while regenerating! "Paigemon, let's just go!" I shouted. "Paige Kick!" Paigemon booted Sukamon

into a river, then repeatedly hacked at him. The river's flow kept Sukamon's parts from regenerating, eventually deleting him. "Nice job,

Paigemon! Uhhh... I gotta go home now, bye." Then I pushed a red button on my digivice, causing me to suddenly be sitting at my computer

desk. Then I looked around to see if my parents were still there. Then I notice a strange letter, just lying there. I pick it up, and notice it said,

"Kazz Shama, go to Shibuya Station immediately. Hope I spelled your name right, someone." I felt weird. The last time I got a message from

someone who calls themself someone, I got my digivice. So I went there.Standing infront of me were my idols, Daisuke, Taichi, Takato, Takuya,

and Masaru, who was the first to speak, "We called you here so we could warn you about what's coming. Half of the Olympus 12 may be

defeated, but the other half remains, and they want you. They already overwhelmed our digimon, and all the other digidestined's digimon. You,

Kazz, are our last hope." "Uhhh...But Paigemon isn't nearly strong enough to take on even 1 of them, let alone 6." Then Daisuke interupted,

"Masaru, you make it sound like our digimon died, even though Veemon's right here." "I sure am here!"Veemon exclaimed."We know.

The only major probleemo is that our digi's aren't strong enough either." Then Takato said, "We better get going, the Trailmon isn't going to

wait all day." Then we boarded Trailmon, streaming off into the digital world. After we got off, we were spotted by a group of Numemon.

"Go, RiseGreymon! Hit 'em hard!" "Rising Destroyer!" The energy beams caught every Numemon, destroying them all. "I coulda' done that."

Daisuke mumbled. Then, the sky went black, flowers wilted, and a dark figure arose on the horizon.

To be continued in: HOW CAN YOU BE BLACK AND GREY AT THE SAME TIME???

Please review and stuff. Hope you like it. Fighter McKnight, signing off. 

HOW CAN YOU BE BLACK AND GREY AT THE SAME TIME?  
It was BlackWarGreymon. "Why are you humans in MY territory!!!" He bellowed. "We were just passing through..." Masaru started. "How do

I now that, how can I be sure? TERRA DESTROYER!!!" A huge ball of red energy hurlted towards me, then, "GUILMON! TAKATO! BIOMERGE! BECOME DUKEMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE! GRANI! DUKEMON! FORM DUKEMON CRIMSON MODE!!!" "Crimson shield!"

An energy shield appeared around me, protecting me from the blast. "AGUMON! X DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMONX!!!" "VEEMON!

DIGIVOLVE TO... ExVEEMON!!!" "DOUBLE DIGI-SPIRIT! BECOME ALDAMON!" "AGUMON! BURST DIGIVOLVE TO... SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE!!!" "Shine! Charge your final glorious burst while we hold him off!" I heard Aldamon shout. "Solar Wind

Destroyer!" "Ultimate Terra Force!" "Royal saber!" "Vee Laser!" All the attacks hit at once, but they barely left a scratch! "FFFFFFIIIIIINNNNNAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL..." "TERRA DESTROYER!!!" This time it hit Dukemon Crimson Mode dead on, splitting

him into Takato, Guilmon, and Grani. "Dramon Killer!"BlackWarGreymon shot towards Takato, about to kill him. "GGGGGLLLLLOOOOORRRR

IIIIOOOOOUUUUUSSSSS...BURST!!!"A white light shot out and threw Black into the sky, then exploded! I almost went blind. Then, we

saw black falling out of the explosion, tumbling down, down, until BAM!!! Right on the ground, appearng dead. Then, he got up, and charged

straight at me. he plowed through the others effortlessly with "Dramon Killer" and he was getting closer, closer, closer, he was practically breathing down my neck. Then, out of the blue, I heard:"Paige Slash!" And a small blade portruded from Balck's chest, blood spraying everyw-

ere. BANG! Black just exploded into billions of data pieces and entered Paigemon's body. Then he de-digivolved into metalmon and fell asleep.

Then we all set up camp and started talking by a fire."I had no idea Paigemon had it in 'em." Masaru said cheerfully. "Why has Metalmon been sleeping so long?" I asked. "OOH!!! I KNOW!!!" Daisuke siad, jumping up and down, raising his hand. "Then tell us, all-knowing Daisuke."

Taichi replied sarcastically. "Digimon process new data while they sleep, an if they have to much, they can sleep for days on end." Daisuke

said, boasting about his knowledge. Then we told lamo jokes for the rest of the night, then we all fell asleep. When we woke up, 3 Grizzmon

were hanging from a tree branch that looked like it could snap at any second, and a digimon I had never seen before was leaning on a sword

that was maybe 8ft. long, the digimon being 6. It had silver armor covering every inch of its body, and 2 yellow eyes in a black pit in its helmet visor, staring at us with a troubled look. "You guys need to be more aware, or you could end up dead." It said in a concerned voice. "Who are

you?" I asked it. "I am Squiremon, and you need to be more careful, a Trailmon could run you over and you wouldn't know it was there until you were dead. A better introuction would be this." Then Squiremon de-digivolved into Paigemon! "Paigemon! You can digivolve! How?"

"Ask BlackWarGreymon, I say. You should be more careful though, don't ever let your guard down, even to me. Know why?... NOOGIE!!!"

"Hey, stop it Paigemon! Stop it!" And so a new day began in the digital world...

A/N:Please review and stuff. Suggestions accepted. Find out what happens when Kazz runs off to fight the Olympus 12... Alone, in:

KAZZ: DEADLOCKED.(No offense to insomniac games, of course.) 


End file.
